peelfandomcom-20200213-history
24 December 1986
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1986-12-24 ; Comments *Start of show: "Howdy, it's a haggard and bewildered John Peel with you. If you missed Janice's programme, if you've only just joined Radio 1, you missed a real treat: the best selection of Christmas music I've ever heard on the radio anywhere, it really was, and a lot of good stuff that I've never heard meself too, records which I haven't ''got, which is most irritating."'' (Listening to the news at the end of the programme will make it clear where JP took his opening words from.) *The third part of the 1986 Festive Fifty, together with Peel Session repeats. Sessions *Housemartins, #2 (repeat). Recorded 1986-04-06. 'Over There' and 'Caravan Of Love' available on Live At The BBC (Mercury). *Misty In Roots, #8. Recorded 1986-04-29. 'Own Them Control Them' available on 12 inch (People Unite). *Fall, #10 (repeat). Recorded 1986-06-29. Available on The Complete Peel Sessions (Castle). *We've Got A Fuzzbox And We're Gonna Use It, #1 (repeat). Recorded 1986-03-02. No known commercial release. *Half Man Half Biscuit, #3 (repeat). Recorded 1986-06-31. No known commercial release. 'Dickie Davies Eyes' not TX in this show. *Three Wise Men, one and only session (repeat). Recorded 1986-11-18. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Three Wise Men: 'Hard Bop' (Peel Session) *Fall: 'Hot Aftershave Bop' (Peel Session) *Housemartins: 'Happy Hour' (Peel Session) :(JP: 'The Housemartins, who had their Christmas number one, or what appeared to be going to be their Christmas number one, cleared off the line at the last moment: must be rather aggrieved about that.') *We've Got A Fuzzbox And We're Gonna Use It: 'Aaarrrggghhh! (Don't Let Us Die)' (Peel Session) *Misty In Roots: 'Envy Us' (Peel Session) :(JP: 'In case you're thinking of envying us tonight, well, since Janice went, there's just myself, in this large and deserted building, myself, two resentful engineers studying holiday brochures, and that's it. But at least they haven't switched off the heating, that's something.') *Half Man Half Biscuit, 'Rod Hull Is Alive...Why?' (Peel Session) *Three Wise Men: 'Refresh' (Peel Session) *(Dave Lee Travis 'don't drink and drive' information message) :(JP: 'And if you are driving, don't forget there's lots of murderous twerps out there who think they drive better when they've been on the ale.') *We've Got A Fuzzbox And We're Gonna Use It: 'Fever' (Peel Session) *Housemartins: 'Get Up Off Our Knees' (Peel Session) *Misty In Roots: 'Own Them Control Them' (Peel Session) *Half Man Half Biscuit: 'I Was A Teenage Armchair Honved Fan' (Peel Session) :(JP: 'And what could be more appropriate tonight than to have a session from the Three Wise Men.') *Three Wise Men: 'Cruising For A Bruising' (Peel Session) *Fall: 'Gross Chapel/GB Grenadiers' (Peel Session) (JP: 'The Fall group. Will they go on for ever? I certainly hope so.') *''(something horrible happens with Fuzzbox's next session track, so JP plays...)'' *Housemartins: 'Over There' (Peel Session) *(John mentions that Christmas Day on Radio 1 involves, from 1-3 p.m., 'The DJ's Christmas Dinner', in which he appears with Janice Long, playing their favourite record of the year: 'we had to pick one collectively, as it were.') *We've Got A Fuzzbox And We're Gonna Use It: 'Rules And Regulations' (Peel Session) *Misty In Roots: 'Together' (Peel Session) *Three Wise Men: 'Urban Hell' (Peel Session) *Fall: 'US 80s 90s' (Peel Session) #''' *Misty In Roots: 'Just A Festa' (Peel Session) '''# *We've Got A Fuzzbox And We're Gonna Use It: 'Justine' (Peel Session) #''' *(Dave Lee Travis 'don't drink and drive' information message...again) *Half Man Half Biscuit: 'The Best Thing In Life' (Peel Session) '''# :(JP: 'This, you could have first heard on this programme on April 14th this year, and it was number one last week, but alas number two this week. I say 'alas', although I'm a great admirer of 'Reet Petite', and in fact bought it when it first came out. I'd have liked it if this had been the Christmas number one.') *Housemartins: 'Caravan Of Love' (Peel Session) #''' '''1986 Festive Fifty: Numbers 30-21 :(JP: 'Earlier on, I was moaning about having to work on Christmas Eve, but I suppose in a sense I'm pleased to be able to offer you an alternative to the well-nigh unseasonal piffle that's on television at the moment.') *'30': Very Things, 'This Is Motortown (7 inch)' (D.C.L. Electric Recordings) *'29': That Petrol Emotion, 'It's A Good Thing (7 inch)' (Demon) #''' *'''28: Wedding Present, 'You Should Always Keep In Touch With Your Friends (7 inch)' (Reception) #''' *'''27: Age Of Chance, 'Bible Of The Beats (7 inch)' (Riot Bible) :(JP: 'When I get home, I think I shall look at the TV papers and work out how many holiday programmes are devoted to the proposition that famous people love other famous people nearly as much as they love themselves.') *'26': Fall, 'R.O.D. (Realm Of Dusk)' (Peel Session) #''' *'''25: Soup Dragons, 'Whole Wide World (7 inch)' (Subway Organization) #''' *'''24: Billy Bragg, 'Levi Stubbs' Tears (7 inch)' (Go! Discs) (JP: 'The only person in the list who bought me a Christmas present.') #''' *'''23: Pastels, 'Train Truck Tractor (7 inch)' (Glass) #''' *'''22: Primitives, 'Really Stupid (7 inch)' (Lazy) #''' :(JP: 'At 21, a record which I very nearly lost. In fact, I took it home with me last night and forgot to bring it back in again, but found another copy of it on the floor of Walters' office this evening.') *'''21: Cocteau Twins, 'Love's Easy Tears (7 inch)' (4AD) # :(JP: 'Well, I'm off home, obviously to play the role of Father Christmas...I hope you have a good day tomorrow: well, I hope that every day's good for you. I shall be listening to my compact disc player, which I finally got working after two years. I've only got three compact discs: New Order, Joy Division and, rather surprisingly, the soundtrack for 'Amadeus', but there you are. Have a good Christmas.') *(midnight news) *Tracks marked '# '''also available on '''File 3 '''in good sound quality File ;Name *1) 24 December 87 parts 1 & 2 ''note incorrect file name *2) JP19861224.mp3 *3) 1986-12-xx Peel Show JG21 *4) John Peel 24 Dec 1986 complete ;Length *1) 01:02:31 & 01:02:28 (to 54:55) *2) 00:46:04 *3) 1:26:47 (31:02-1:13:13) *4) 2:00:29 ;Other *2) 256k stereo; starts with opening of the show, then jumps to the Fuzzbox track 'Justine' and continues through to the end of the show and the beginning of the news. *3) Created from JG21 of the JG Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. JG Tape 21 Peel December 1986. Many thanks to Jon Gemmell. *4) Many thanks to Tim. ;Available *1) Not currently available online *2) File 2 *3) Mooo *4) Mooo Category:1986 Category:Peel shows Category:Festive Fifty Category:Available online Category:Tim's Tapes